Various techniques exist for making nameplates or the like which would include individual letters or designs selected by the ultimate user. Generally these techniques involve providing the inserts on which the letters are formed with an adhesive backing. The inserts are then pressed against a solid background of a frame member to secure the inserts to the frame member for forming the name or other identification. A second adhesive member or adhesive layer is provided on the back of the frame for then securing the frame to a permanent object such as a door, luggage, etc.